


Unexpected Encounters

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, First Meetings, Fluff, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Meet-Cute, Notting Hill (1999) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Famous actor Kyungsoo just wants to go out and buy books without being noticed by anyone. He ends up getting juice spilled all over him by a tall bumbling moron instead.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	Unexpected Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Notting Hill (1999).

Kyungsoo loves old bookstores.

Maybe it's the aroma of old paper wafting in the air, or the sound of pages crinkling as they're being turned by careful hands, or perhaps it's the way time seems suspended around him as he peruses through the selections. Either way, Kyungsoo much prefers going to smaller stores like this as opposed to the large retail stores at the malls.

Another benefit of going to minute places like this is that he hardly gets recognized. The only people who go here are senior citizens and teenagers who insist that they’re old souls born in the wrong generation; they don’t know nor care about Do Kyungsoo and the mainstream blockbuster movies he’s starred in.

He does a good job of making himself look inconspicuous. Whereas his hair is usually styled with gel and his eyes are lined with makeup, right now he has a hat pulled over his head and a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

It seems that he doesn’t even need to have a disguise though. No one pays him any mind as he brings his books over to the counter.

The face that greets him at the counter is a smiling one. The man’s permed hair and tattoos make him look more like a member of a rock band than a cashier at a vintage bookstore. He’s very handsome.

“Did you find everything okay?” the man asks, punching some numbers into the cash register.

Kyungsoo nods wordlessly. Either the man doesn’t recognize him, or he’s just being polite.

“You have great taste, by the way,” the man remarks. “Doctor Zhivago is one of my favorites.”

“You’ve read it?” Kyungsoo asks, before realising how stupid of a question that is because _of course_ the guy working at the bookstore has read Pasternak.

“I’d like to think I’ve read every book here, to be honest,” the man hums. “That will be 19,124 won.”

Kyungsoo grabs his wallet and hands over the money. The man’s smile grows, he looks even more handsome when he does that.

Kyungsoo is about to open his mouth to say something, when a stranger, a customer he didn’t notice, sidles up beside him.

“Excuse me,” the other man coughs awkwardly. Unlike the guy behind the counter, he doesn’t look the least bit handsome. “Are you Do Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo winces at that. He had been hoping that he would go unnoticed for the entire day, but this guy just had to ruin it. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Can I have your autograph?”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo replies, because his manager will kill him if he tells someone to leave him alone and fuck off… again. The last thing he needs is another scandal.

The man behind the counter raises an eyebrow. Does he really not know who Kyungsoo is? 

Nevertheless, he hands Kyungsoo a pen and a piece of paper. Kyungsoo scribbles his name on it and hands it to the other man.

“Do you want my phone number?” the guy asks, his lip curling into an unattractive smile.

“No,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“You’re funny,” the stranger chuckles before walking away, which Kyungsoo is grateful for.

The handsome cashier clears his throat. “Thank you for buying from Loey’s,” he says. “Please come again.”

📚

It's not everyday Kyungsoo can enjoy an entire day to himself like this.

For him, there is no better place to read a book than at a park bench on a nice day.

He’s just about to turn the corner when suddenly a solid mass crashes into him. It takes him a second to realize that the person bumping into him is holding a cup full of orange juice. 

“Oh fuck!”

“Shit!” Kyungsoo curses as the liquid comes flying out of the cup and onto his turtleneck, staining the white fabric orange in a matter of seconds. “What the hell?”

“Oh my God, I’m sorry!” the man exclaims, immediately reaching out to dab at the cold and sticky mess on Kyungsoo’s shirt.

“Don't touch me!” Kyungsoo says, a lot ruder than he intended. He glances up, up, up, _up_ until he's staring at the man’s face, his eyes large in mortification. _Oh._ Of all the people that had to bump into him, it had to be the handsome man from the bookstore. “Just— ugh, leave me alone.”

“I really am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I’ll buy you a new shirt.”

Kyungsoo’s turtleneck is from _Salvatore Ferragamo._ He doesn't mean to be judgemental, but he doubts the dude he just saw at the corner bookstore can afford to replace it. “Don't bother.”

The man flinches back at his tone. Kyungsoo feels a tad guilty for scaring him.

“My house is just over there,” the man says, pointing to somewhere on the opposite street. “I have soap and water and clean clothes I don't mind sharing.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him. “I don’t even know who you are.”

“You can call me Chanyeol,” the man sputters. “You’re Kyungsoo, right? Do Kyungsoo? I heard the guy at the store.”

“What’s it to you?”

“Nothing!” Chanyeol exclaims, flustered. “I just want to help you out— this is completely my fault."

“How far is your house from here?”

“About fifty steps,” Chanyeol answers. “Well… my steps, at least.”

“Did you just call me short?” Kyungsoo questions. He knows he’s vertically challenged, but that doesn’t mean overgrown elves like this man have to rub it in his face.

“No! I have long legs so it might take more steps from someone short— I mean like someone who isn't as tall as me,” Chanyeol defends. “Ugh. What I'm saying is, my place is just right there. You can still get cleaned up if you want.”

Kyungsoo stares at him. Chanyeol may be book smart, but he’s a moron. Oh well, at least he’s cute. Kyungsoo hopes he’s harmless.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo huffs. “But if you do anything weird, I’m calling my lawyer.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says. “Now let’s go, before I change my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
